


Morgan's grief

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Morgana, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Torture, Out of Character, Sister-Sister Relationship, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Morgan le Fay had experienced many things over many lifetimes, but nothing could have prepared her for this pain.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Morgan le Fay smiled as she looked down on one of her most precious "possessions", feeling the ship slowly rock back and forth on the waves. Having travelled the world in the past few centuries, she had seen the world change multiple times and now, hers had forever changed as well. Merlin was somewhere in Europe on his own travels. They had come to the agreement of leaving each other and the wizarding world alone, just watching from the sidelines, only interfering in the most dire of circumstances.

Morgan was not as evil as she was depicted in the legends. She  _was_ dark, no doubt about it, but she was not evil. Her points of view simply differed with those that Merlin had, that was all. They actually were good acquaintances now. They would never be best friends, but that was alright. But no, the wizards and non-magical people just  _had_ to depict her as the evil witch, who wanted to take over the world. 

Morgan rolled her eyes at that, before reflecting on the past few decades. After travelling the countries for several centuries, she had gotten tired of living like that and had wanted to either do something new or become mortal and die a natural death after living for so long. She had met up with Merlin and they had talked about it for quite some time.

They had agreed that Morgan was allowed to start over as a young child, her memories of her previous life gone, until the day that she became seventeen. If she didn't cause any trouble or kill anyone in her entire life, she would be rewarded. Merlin helped her turn back into a child and found a nice, wizarding family. A bit of strong mind magic and Morgan Picquery, younger sister of Seraphina, was born.

Growing up in a strict, but loving family, did wonders to Morgan. She went to Ilvermorny, a year after her sister and was sorted into the thunderbird house, known for favouring adventurers. Her parents and Seraphina didn't mind her being in a different house. As long as Morgan felt comfortable and happy, they would be happy too. While being a student, something happened that Morgan would never have imagined in her previous life: she fell in love. 

Percival Graves was a friend of her and her sister, their families had been old friends for decades. The Graves family was one of the Original Twelve and one of the oldest wizarding families in America, so it was no big surprise that the only son of the family was one of the most popular boys under the young witches. Pretty much every girl of maturing age tried to seduce him, forcing him to hide with the two witches, whom he had known since childhood.

During one of those times in her fifth year, Morgan realised that she actually had fallen in love with him. Thinking that there was little chance that he would love her too, she kept her distance. However, Percival had fallen for her too and after asking the permission of both Seraphina and their parents, he had asked her out to the annual Yule ball. She had been surprised, but had gladly accepted. 

He had looked so handsome that day, with his dark hair slicked back and wearing the best dress robes that money could buy. The look of everyone's face, when they had walked into the room together, had also been priceless, although Morgan suspected that she would have to wear protection spells from now on. A prediction that proved true several times over the next few years. 

They had continued their relationship out of school, even with Percival joining the Aurors and Morgan remembering her past life, getting a tremendous headache in the process. She hadn't told Percival at first, not wanting to drive him away. It wasn't until he proposed to her and she had accepted that she had told him the truth, wanting him to know exactly who he was marrying.

She had looked down, not wanting to see him rejecting her, only for Percival to lift her head back up and smile at her. He had told her that he didn't care who she had been. Who she was now was the most important thing to him and right now, she was the woman he loved more than anything. She had smiled at that and kissed him, relief flooding her body. 

She had travelled the world again, this time seeing things in a different perspective and secretly helping people from the shadows, returning home at least once a year. She stayed for a bit longer after her parents died of dragon pox. They may not have been blood related, but they had been her parents in every sense of the word. Percival had supported her during the though period, even as Seraphina buried herself into politics, wanting to become the president of MACUSA.

Two years later, they had married in a small ceremony, only Seraphina and Percival's sick mother had been there. They would have waited longer, but his mother didn't have long to live and her wish had been to see her son get married, so they had been married a bit sooner. The older woman had died in her sleep during the couple's honeymoon. Just like he had done with her, Morgan supported Percival through his loss. 

They were very happy during their marriage, being perfectly comfortable with not seeing each other for months on end, only to make up quite a bit when reunited. Morgan had met Merlin several times on her journey and he was glad that she was happy with her life. Although, last time they had met, a few weeks ago, he had warned her about dark clouds gathering above New York.

Soon after that, she had gotten a letter from her sister, telling her that Percival had been behaving weirdly and to come back to New York as soon as possible. She had jumped on the next available ship and sailed towards America, happening to meet a kind and polite wizard named Newt Scamander on the ship. Morgan smiled as she remembered her last conversation with her husband. 

\--------------------------------------- _flashback------------------------_

_"Do you have to go, Mor?" Percival asked, wrapping his bare arms around her from behind. She smiled and leaned back against his chest, looking down at his hands. Only they and Seraphina could see their wedding rings, unless they wanted them to. "I'm afraid so, my love. You know that I hate feeling stuck inside the city. Besides, maybe Merlin has something important to tell me." She said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_He sighed deeply at that. "Alright, then. Leave me behind again. But when you come back, we'll finally start on that family that we always talked about. It's time to have a little Amelia or Colin running around this house." He said, mentioning the names that they had chosen for their potential future children. She chuckled._ _"I'll hold you on that promise." She laughed, before kissing him deeply. Breaking apart, they smiled at each other. "I love you so much." Morgan whispered. Percival smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too, my enchantress. I can not wait to start a family with you." He replied, before kissing her again_

_\---------------------------------- end flashback --------------------------_

Morgan smiled at the little bundle in her arms. Amelia had her facial shape, but her father's dark eyes and hair. She hadn't sent any letters to him, wanting to surprise him, but had been a bit confused when his letters had suddenly stopped coming, just before her sister's letter had arrived. She would really have to ask him about it when she saw him again. 

She put her daughter in her crib that she made herself by secretly using magic and went to sleep herself. A few days later, she arrived in New York. Saying goodbye to Newt and going through bag inspections, she calmly walked to the nearest alley and disapparated from there, after checking to see if no one saw her and holding her daughter tightly against her chest.

First, she went to the Goldstein residence to temporarily drop her daughter off, Queenie Goldstein being one of the very few people, who knew about her marriage. After sneaking up the stairs, she had barely raised a hand to knock, when the door was opened by a beaming Queenie, who congratulated her, took over Amelia and send Morgan on her way again. She shook her head at that with a smile and after sneaking back outside and into another alley, she disapparated towards MACUSA.

She arrived at the Woolworth building, just as Tina Goldstein dragged a familiar looking wizard towards the door. Morgan chuckled at the sight. "Already in trouble, Mr Scamander?" She asked the sheepish looking wizard. Tina whirled around and quickly bowed her head at seeing her. "Miss Picquery. Do you know this man?" She asked. Morgan nodded. "We were on the same boat." She said, before nodding at the doorman and walking inside. 

She followed Tina and Newt to the major investigation department, knowing that Percival was likely to be there. Arriving there, she saw that Seraphina and her guards were there as well, her sister having succeeded in becoming president a few years ago. Her sister turned around and Morgan could see the relief in her eyes, before disapproval showed on her face as she saw Tina.

While her sister was talking to the other woman, Morgan glanced at Percival. He hadn't even greeted her. Okay, they kept their marriage a secret, but a "welcome back" wasn't too much to ask, was it? After sending Tina away, Seraphina turned towards Percival. "Mr Graves. I do believe that you know my sister Morgan." She said, gesturing to the other witch. 

Percival nodded, stepping forwards and holding out his hand for Morgan to shake. "Yes, I do. Good the have you back, miss Picquery." He said, smiling politely. Morgan smiled back and shook his hand, looking him into his eyes. There was nothing there: no love, no happiness, just nothing. While she was looking him in the eyes, she felt a push against her mental shields. This was very wrong. Percival knew better than to try and enter her mind

"It's good to be back, Mr Graves. I actually have a present for you. I picked it up on my travels and immediately had to think of you." She said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out two gold cuffs. "These cuffs are very well known in Africa to strengthen and focus your magic even more. Very handy for someone with your job." She said. She could see a power-hungry gaze in those brown eyes, before "Percival" shook himself. 

"Well, then. If you bought them for me, it would be impolite not to wear them." He said, holding out his arms. With a smile, Morgan put on one cuff on each wrist, before pulling out her wand. "I just have to say the spell that will activate them. Is that alright?" She asked. "Percival" nodded and Morgan smiled politely, before quickly flicking her wand at him.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ She shouted, quickly catching her husband's wand as it flew out of its holster, apparently happy to be away from the man. Morgan held her wand pointed at the man, flicking it once more to conjure up ropes that tied themselves around the impostor. The man struggled, clearly trying to keep up the act, but it was over. Morgan stepped closer.

"I don't know who you are, but you are _not_ Percival Graves." She snarled, flicking her wand for the third time to use the revealing spell. Her husband's face melted away, only to be replaced by none other than Gellert Grindelwald. The Aurors around her had now their wands pointed at him too. Morgan leaned really close to his face, unflinching and unafraid. 

Where _is_ he?" She hissed. Grindelwald, though surprised, simply smirked. "I will never tell you." He said, flicking his fingers to use magic, only for nothing to happen. Morgan smirked as he tried again. "Oh dear. Did I actually use the cuffs that _block_ your magic, instead of strengthen it? Oops, my mistake." She said in a mocking tone. She looked at her sister, who nodded at her, knowing what she was planning and being one of the three people, who knew who she truly was. 

Turning back towards Grindelwald, Morgan smirked. "You tried to get into my head. Percival Graves would never do that. Now it's my turn." She said darkly. Grindelwald simply looked at her. "Do your worst." He said. Morgan smiled dangerously. "With pleasure." She said, before diving into his mind, breaking through all the mental barriers, like they were made of pudding.

She saw where he was keeping her husband, what the curses on the place where and how to disable them. She pulled back, leaving the new prisoner gasping on the ground. She huffed at that. "That was not even my worst." She said, before quickly giving her sister the address and apparating out to already disable the wards and curses that were around the place. 

Arriving at the place, an old building at the edge of the city, Morgan blasted through the doors, startling Grindelwald's men inside. She defeated them, knocking them out and tying them up, before they could even raise their wands. She disabled the wards around a certain room and walked in, a smile appearing on her face as she saw her husband lying there on the ground with his eyes closed. He was still wearing clothing, even if said clothing was dirty and ripped in several places.

She kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder. "Percival, wake up. It's me. It's Morgan. Wake up." She said, just as Seraphina walked into the room, kneeling down next to her. She kept shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him up, but there was no reaction. She pulled out her wand and tried several spells, only for them to have the exact same result.

Suddenly Seraphina noticed something and she gasped, tears filling her eyes "Morgan..." She said, making the other woman turn towards her. Seraphina looked at her sister, a few tears already rolling down her cheeks. "He's not breathing." She whispered. Morgan looked at Percival's chest and saw that her sister was right. There was no movement at all. Morgan slowly reached out and touched his cheek, pulling back immediately at the coldness of his skin. 

She shook her head in denial, grabbing her husband's shoulder again and shaking him even harder. "No, it can't be. Percy, come on. You've gotta get up. Percy, we got to go home. Wake up, damn it!" She shouted, tears streaming over her face, shaking him back and forth. Seraphina was about to comfort her, when Morgan's words made her quickly stop in her tracks.

"I can't raise Amelia on my own!" Her sister said in desperation, still shaking her husband's body. Seraphina's eyes widened. In Morgan's last letter, she had told her about a surprise for Percival. Now, she knew what that surprise was. Her sister had been _pregnant._ Morgan stopped shaking Percival's shoulder, realising that it wouldn't help. She lifted his lifeless body into her arms and buried her face into his dirty hair, beginning to sob heavily. Seraphina hugged her from the side, tears streaming down her face too. Several aurors looked into the room from the doorway, their heads bowed low in grief. 

Morgan had experienced many things over many lifetimes, but nothing could've prepared her for this pain. The pain of losing a loved one. She took a deep breath and screamed. Her scream was full of pain, anger, sadness and guilt and everyone who heard it, could feel their hearts breaking. Seraphina just hugged her sister as the woman clutched the body of the only man she had ever loved.

An hour later, Morgan sat on a chair in the hospital and looked at the opposite wall, feeling completely numb. Help had arrived a few minutes later to take Percival's body to the hospital. It had taken them at least ten minutes for her to let him go and even then, she had been very reluctant. Now, she, Seraphina and some of her sister's guards were sitting in the hall, waiting for the doctors to find out how Percival had died. 

A baby's cry made them look up to see Queenie walk towards them with little Amelia in her arms. "I just heard the news. Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She whispered with tears in her eyes, handing Amelia to her aunt and hugging Morgan. The witch hugged her back, still no emotion on her face. Morgan pulled back and took over her daughter, holding her tightly against her chest, just as the doctor walked in. 

Seraphina stood up immediately. "Do you know something doctor?" She asked, before Morgan spoke up. "Be blunt." Her voice was scratchy from crying and these were the first words that she had said, since letting Percival's body go. The doctor looked at her in concern and pity. "It appears that Grindelwald used electric whips to torture Mr Graves. It seems that that those shocks gave him a heart attack, which he did not survive. He also had several burns, broken bones and bruises. It seem that he died no more than twelve hours ago."  He said.

Morgan closed her eyes and held Amelia even tighter, the baby squealing in protest. Her husband had died, while she had been on a ship to surprise him with his daughter. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she imagined Percival dying all alone, not knowing if she was safe. She stood up. "Can we see him?" She asked. The doctor nodded and led the way. 

Percival looked like he was sleeping, as they stepped into the room. Morgan went to stand next to the bed, her sister and Queenie right behind her. The guards had the decency to stay outside the room. Amelia looked at the strange man in curiosity, stretching her arms out to him and squealing. Morgan showed a tiny smile at that and leaned closer, letting her daughter touch her father's face for the first and last time. 

The baby inspected his face with her tiny hands, before letting out a sound of protest as her mother straightened up again. Morgan smiled at that, before realising that this would be the only time that Amelia would meet her father and she would not even remember it later. She bit her lip, before turning and handing Amelia over to her sister. "Sera, do you mind going outside for a minute? I just need some time alone." She said. Seraphina nodded, before leaving with Amelia.

Morgan turned back to her husband's body, once she was left alone. She reached out and tucked a strand of his hair back, letting her hand fall down to cup his his cold cheek. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that on your own. I'm sorry that I was not there to help and protect you against him. You were right: I should have stayed with you. I could have helped you fight against him and you could've met your daughter. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed." She said, her voice breaking and tears flooding her eyes once more. 

Morgan tried to take a deep breath, but it came out shaky as she finally started to break down. She fell to her knees and curled into herself, as the pain and guilt grew. She barely heard or felt her sister coming back into the room and hugging her tightly, having handed Amelia to Queenie. She only felt pain and loss, two sentences running through her head the whole time: ' _I'm sorry. I should have stayed. I'm sorry. I should have stayed.'_

A funeral was held a few days later, a lot of MACUSA employees attending. Tina felt terrible, as did a lot of the other aurors. The darkest wizard of their time had been impersonating their boss and nobody had noticed anything. This was also the day that Morgan's and Percival's marriage became public, but Morgan herself didn't care. She was too busy holding onto her daughter and trying not to break down again, to notice the surprised or pitying stares of other people. Seraphina stayed at her sister's side the entire time, never letting go of her hand

In the evening after the funeral, there was an knock on the door of the home, where Morgan was staying with her sister. Seraphina opened the door, having gone home as early as possible to check up on her sister. Seeing the man in front of the door, Seraphina quickly let him in. The man walked inside and saw a miserable Morgan sitting on the couch with Amelia. Seeing them, the man's heart broke in two. 

"Oh, Morgan." Merlin said, going over to her and sitting down on the couch next to her, hugging her carefully with one arm. "I'm so sorry, my old friend." He whispered. Morgan chuckled bitterly. "Yes, well. "Sorry" is not exactly going to bring my husband back. I should have stayed here. I could have helped him. He would be safe" She whispered. Merlin sighed, thinking on what to say to the grieving witch. 

Well, from what you told me about him, Percival quickly would've sent you and Amelia somewhere safe, before you could've gotten a word in." He said. This got a watery chuckle as Morgan nodded in agreement. "He would have done that." She said. Knowing that the next part was actually illegal, Merlin turned towards Seraphina. "Miss Picquery. could you please leave me and Morgan alone for a few minutes? There is something that I need to discuss with her." He said.

Seraphina looked uncertain and only agreed when Morgan nodded at her, handing Amelia to her. After Seraphina left, Merlin reached into his pocket and took out a scrap of paper, giving it to Morgan. She looked down at it and saw that it was a spell. "What kind of spell is this?" She asked. Merlin moved his head back and forth a bit, reluctant to tell her about the spell, but knowing that they were the only ones powerful enough to do it. 

"It was a spell that I invented, in case that you turned evil and I had to truly stop you." He muttered. Morgan gave him a look, before looking at the spell again. "What does it do?" She asked. Merlin leaned a bit closer. "Iy takes away someone's magic for good." He whispered. Morgan gave him a shocked look and he shrugged. "I had a vision. Gellert Grindelwald will become an even bigger danger, if we do not stop him. I can't get into MACUSA without raising suspicion, but you can." He said softly. 

Morgan just looked at him. "You were planning to use this on  _me_?!" She asked, still stuck on that part. Merlin sighed. "Just in case that you became evil and you're missing the point here. I know you well enough to know that you want revenge and this is the way to get it, without violating our agreements. You will also help in protecting the wizarding world. What do you say?" He asked. Morgan looked down at the paper in contemplation. 

_A few hours later_

Morgan walked down the familiar halls of MACUSA in the middle of the night. This was not the first time that she walked here at this hour, but her goal was different this time. This time, she was not here to retrieve a sleeping Percival, but to avenge him. Her old wand was in her hand, Merlin had kept it safe over the years and had given it back to her together with the spell. 

Even though her goal and destination were different now, her feet still brought her to Percival's former office. She used magic to open the door, walking in and closing it behind her, flicking on the lights. She looked around the familiar office with a sad, fragile smile, knowing that this was probably the last time that she was here, at least while it still belonged to Percival. His replacement would be named at the end of the week and would move into this office.

She looked at the desk and imagined her husband sitting in his chair asleep, his eyelids having grown heavy during paperwork. He had always looked so peaceful while asleep. Morgan would put the paperwork on the right pile and wake up Percival enough to safely apparate home, him always apologising for having fallen asleep. Giving the office one last look, Morgan turned off the lights and walked out, closing the door behind her and locking it.

She arrived at the cells and used her magic to sense how many people were there, gently knocking out everyone, who wasn't Grindelwald. The man himself perked up and Morgan could feel his enthusiasm, thinking that his followers had come to set him free. He was going to be very disappointed. Morgan smirked as she calmly stepped into the man's view.

He was surprised, but didn't say anything, having learned his lesson during that first time. Morgan just kept smirking. "You know, Mr. Grindelwald. You may think that what you're doing is right, but your actions have angered people, who are more powerful than you, including myself." She said, nonchalantly removing an imaginary speck of dust on her wand.

Grindelwald looked at the wand and frowned. He had seen the wand somewhere before, but he didn't know where. "And who might you be, Mrs Graves?" He asked, smirking when he saw her flinch just a tiny bit. Morgan shook herself sternly, before the smirk returned on her face. "Morgan le Fay." She said simply, dropping her glamour that made her look like Seraphina's sister and enjoying the look of shock on the man's face.

"That's not possible." Grindelwald said, shocked for the first time in a long time. Morgan simply chuckled darkly. "Shows how much you truly know." The chuckling stopped as her expression darkened. "You have no idea how much I want to kill you after what you've done to me and my husband, but I won't. I will not kill you, because I know he would not want me to. Instead, I have a better punishment." She said, lifting her wand and starting to chant. 

Her magic reacted immediately, appearing as white sparks and floating around Grindelwald. The sparks slowly went into Grindelwald's body. The man looked unaffected at first, but then he started screaming. The sparks slowly came back out again, but now much darker and filled with energy. All the sparks gathered above Grindelwald, before exploding and dissolving.

Tired, Morgan put her wand away and turned to leave. "Wait. What did you do to me?" Grindelwald asked after her. Morgan turned and smiled. "I took away your magic. You can never use it again to hurt people, like you hurt my husband. You will also be unable to take someone's magic to use it for yourself. Congratulations, Mr Grindelwald. You're a squib." She said.

The more she had thought about it, the better the punishment became. The man hated non-magical people, so what better way to punish him, than to make him one of them. She flicked her wand again, making sure that he was also never able to make or use a potion ever again. The shock and anguish on his face was perfect. With another smile, Morgan turned and walked away, hearing the man call after her, begging her to come back and change things.

She turned back one last time in the doorway. "You killed my husband and took him away from me. You murdered a good man, just because he was in your way. This is just as unchangeable as death is. I hope that you have fun living like a muggle, Mr Grindelwald, because I am done with you ." She said, before turning and walking out. The guards would wake up in a few minutes.

_Ten years later_

Amelia Graves walked towards the familiar gravestone, one hand held tightly by her mother and the other clutching a bouquet of flowers. Soon they were standing in front of the stone. She looked up at her mother, who gave her an encouraging nod and tried to smile, but failed. Her mother could never manage a smile on this day and neither could her aunty Sera, who was walking behind them, not a president anymore.

Grindelwald had been sentenced to live as a muggle with his memories of magic wiped. It had not been a very hard thing to do, as the man's magic had mysteriously disappeared. No one knew what happened and no one believed him, when he said that Morgan had done it and that she was actually Morgan le Fay, even if it was actually the truth. Well, seraphina knew that he was telling the truth, but she also knew that he deserved it and that her sister could've done much worse.  People were still trying to capture all of his followers to this day. 

Amelia kneeled on the ground and placed the flowers in front of the stone. "I'm back again, daddy. I'll be at Ilvermorny from next year forward, but I'll still come and visit you, just not today. Mommy says that I will probably be in horned serpent, like aunty Sera. She says that I have your brain and quick thinking. I just wish that I knew you myself." She said, wiping away her tears. She smiled at the stone. "I love you, daddy. I miss you. I'll let mommy talk to you now." She said, kissing her fingers and touching the stone with them. She turned and held out a hand to her mother, who took it and kneeled next to her, before standing up and walking towards her aunt. 

Morgan smiled a fragile smile at the stone. "Hello, my love. As you already heard, our little girl will be at school next year. They truly do grow up fast. You would have spoiled her so much, I just know it. Altough, between Sera, Merlin and Queenie, I think that still happens too much." She said with a watery chuckle. Merlin had visited often after Percival's death, becoming a honorary uncle to Amelia and also her godfather. With him being immortal, Morgan knew that he would always be there for her daughter.

She looked at the stone with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I miss you so much that it literally hurts. I wish that you were here with us. I wish that I could have saved you. I love you so much, my darling." She whispered, leaning forwards and kissing the stone, before slowly standing back up again and joining her sister and daughter.

All three of them hugged each other, supporting each other like they had done every year for the past decade.They just started to leave, when Amelia turned and looked back at the gravestone. She let out a small gasp and tugged on her mother's sleeve, pointing towards the grave. Both women looked to where she was pointing and their jaws fell in shock. 

The outline of a familiar looking man was smiling at them. He looked at Morgan and Amelia with so much love in his eyes. He mouthed ' _I love you'_ to them and blew them a kiss, before disappearing. Amelia tugged on her mother's sleeve again. "Mommy, was that daddy? She asked. With tears in her eyes, Morgan simply smiled and nodded, unable to speak for a moment. Amelia beamed up at her. "That means he's still protecting us, like he did from the bad man." She said happily.

Morgan smiled down at her, stroking her hair and looking in those familiar brown eyes. "I think you're right, sweetie." She said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She looked up at the sky and truly smiled for the first time in years. Her husband may be gone, but he still watched over her and their daughter and she would not disappoint him. She grabbed Amelia's and Seraphina's hands, as they excited the graveyard.

Perhaps, one day, she and Percival would be reunited again and she would wait for that day to come, but not now. Now, she had a daughter to take care of, a family to enjoy and a world to protect. ' _I will make you proud, Percival. You'll see. I will make you proud'_ She swore with a small smile on her face, before finally disapparating home with her daughter and sister.


	2. Epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

Morgan coughed loudly, the tremors painfully shaking her fragile body. Having traded in her immortality meant that her time in this world was up. She breathed as deep as she could and tried to relax, looking at the six people around her bed: Merlin, Amelia, her husband Rory and their children Melody, Karen and Arthur. Seraphina had passed on a few years ago, promising to say hi to Percival if she saw him. Morgan had laughed at that, but now it was her turn.

Amelia had become an auror like her father before her. This caused Morgan great worry, as she knew exactly how dangerous the profession was. Despite her worries, Amelia had made sure that the family name kept the strong reputation that it always had. She had also written and published several detective books under her married name, which had become incredibly popular. Both Morgan's and Percival's intelligence showed plainly, as Amelia managed to solve several cases, before the actual detectives did.

This gave her a reputation of an auror/detective force on the field and criminals had come to fear the times that she was put on their case, knowing that she would not rest, until they were caught, which was never long. She never flaunted with it, preferring to stay an auror and leave the investigating to other people. This didn't stop MACUSA from calling her in whenever they had a case that they couldn't solve on their own. 

Morgan smiled a tiny bit, as she looked at the only people she truly cared about in the world. She had lived a very long life and now it was time for her to rest. "So, this is what dying feels like. It's a lot more tiring than I expected. She joked weakly. Her family and old friend chuckled at that, before falling silent again. Morgan closed her eyes for a second, before opening them again. She was ready to say goodbye.

She turned to Merlin first. "It has been a long road, hasn't it?" She asked. Merlin nodded his head. "Yes, it has, but now it's time for you to greet your husband in paradise." He said. Morgan laughed bitterly. "I don't think that paradise is in it for me, old friend. Just because I was good for the past few decades, does not mean that I did some things in the past few _centuries_  that were questionable at best" She said.

Merlin frowned at her words, but finally conceded. Morgan smiled weakly at him. "Goodbye, my friend. Thank you for giving me this life and keep an eye on my family for the next couple of centuries for me, please." She said. Merlin nodded, tears in his eyes and hugged her as carefully as he could, before finally leaving the room, so that she could say goodbye to her family in private. 

Morgan turned towards her grandchildren. She looked at Arthur first. "Goodbye, my little composer. You keep on making music for me, alright?" She asked. Arthur played the guitar and was very good at it too. Morgan had urged him several times to do something with his talent, but he had refused, saying that he wanted to do something else, but he didn't know what. Her only grandson nodded at her words and hugged her as tightly as he dared.

Letting him go, Morgan turned towards Karen. "Goodbye, my little spitfire. Go and be happy with Mr Scamander He's nice and he genuinely likes you. I think you fit well together." She said. Karen had gone to work with Matthew Scamander, the son of her "great-aunt" Tina and her husband Newt Scamander, the same wizard that Morgan had met all those years ago, just before her heart had shattered to pieces and a part of her soul had gone away forever.

Karen had fallen in love with him and the relationship was going strong, despite Karen inheriting her grandmother's fiery hair and temper. Karen smiled at her words and nodded, more than happy to heed that request, as she truly loved the wizard. She hugged her grandmother carefully and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, grandma." She said, before straightening up and making room for her big sister.

Morgan looked at Melody with a smile. "Goodbye, sweetie. Do me a favour and just go out with that doctor of yours, before he finds someone else. I heard that a girl called Rose also fancies him." She advised, referencing the man that her granddaughter liked, but was uncertain if he liked her back, resulting in her dancing around him. Morgan hoped that this was the push that her oldest granddaughter needed. Melody wiped her nose and nodded, planning to send a letter as soon as possible. She hugged her grandmother tightly, before joining her siblings. 

Morgan turned towards her son-in-law, looking as threatening as she could in her situation. "Rory, if I find out that you did something to hurt Amelia: I will come back here as a ghost and kick your butt so hard that you will fly through the air. Am I clear?" She asked sternly. The poor man nodded very quickly, but Morgan knew that he would never hurt her daughter. He would probably wait two thousand years for her, rather than harm her. Morgan nodded at that in satisfaction, before smiling. "Goodbye Rory. Take care of her, alright?" She asked in a much softer tone. Rory nodded once again, smiling at her. 

Morgan sighed, before turning towards her daughter. She smiled weakly and lifted her arm a bit. Amelia took the invitation and crawled into the bed next to her, carefully resting her head on her mother's chest, like she used to do when she was a child and scared of thunderstorms. Morgan stroked her daughter's hair, tears filling her eyes as she realised that she truly was saying goodbye to her little girl.

"Goodbye, my little one. I'm so proud of you and I know that your father is too. I love you so much and I will always watch over you." She said tearfully, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Amelia closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I love you too, mommy." She whispered, feeling like a small child again and needing her mother's comfort, but also knowing that that comfort would be gone for good after today. 

Having said goodbye to everyone, Morgan felt herself getting weaker with every second. She looked at the people around her and smiled. "You are the best family that someone could ask for and that includes you Merlin." She said a little bit louder, knowing that the wizard was standing just outside the door. She heard her old friend chuckling, before he came back into the room and went to stand next to her bed. 

Morgan looked at the people around her and sighed. "This life was not what I imagined, because that life would have at least one person extra here, but I wouldn't change it for anything." She said. They all smiled sadly, knowing who she was talking about and desperately hoping that they would be reunited, despite Morgan believing otherwise. The witch herself felt that it was almost time to go. "I love you all so much. Thank you for everything. Goodbye." She whispered, looking at everyone for the last time, before she closed her eyes and her heart stopped. 

\---------------------------

Morgan felt grass tickle her nose and frowned, opening her eyes to sunlight shining through the leaves of the trees around her. She slowly sat up a bit, leaning on her elbow and looking around. She was in an area that was filled with nature. Birds were chirping and singing from their hidden places on the branches of the trees. Bees were flying from flower to flower, collecting as much nectar as they could. 

Morgan frowned as she finally recognised where she was. She was in the garden of the mansion of the Graves family. This was where Percival had proposed to her, many years ago. "This is not what I expected." She softly muttered to herself, still looking around in confusion. She did not look behind her, however and didn't see the one person that she had missed most of all. 

"Then, what did you expect?" A familiar voice said behind her. Morgan stiffened and slowly turned around, looking right at her husband. Percival looked like he hadn't aged a day. He looked the same as he did on the day when Morgan had said goodbye to him, before going on that last, fateful trip. His brown eyes were warm, looking at her with so much love, that Morgan felt her own eyes fill with tears.

She slowly reached out and cupped his face, caressing his cheek and feeling the warmth of his skin. Percival gently gripped her wrist and turned his face into her hand, kissing her palm. The tears in Morgan's eyes started to roll down her cheeks and she let out a sob, launching herself at him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest, rocking her back and forth.

Morgan sobbed as she felt her husband stroke her hair, letting out all the emotions that she had cropped up in the years without him. Percival smiled softly and kissed her hair, before holding her even tighter. "Sshh, my darling. It's alright. I'm right here. Please don't cry, my love." He whispered. Slowly, Morgan's sobs died out and she just held onto her husband tightly, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. 

Pulling back slightly, Morgan cupped Percival's face again and rested her forehead against his. "How is this possible?" She asked softly. Percival smiled at her, brushing her hair back and kissing the tip of her nose. "It seems like the last few decades actually _were_  enough to make up for your past actions and were able to bring you here." He said looking at her with warmth and love. He was so proud of her. She could've gone back to her dark ways after he died, but she didn't. She kept helping people and took care of their daughter to the best of her abilities. 

Morgan looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks once more, despite Percival's attempts to wipe them away. "I'm so sorry, my love. I should have been there to protect you, but I was on another continent, giving birth to your daughter and you were never able to meet her. I should have stayed with you. I'm so sorry, Percival." She cried, her shoulders starting to shake again.

Percival quickly pulled her back into his arms and rubbed her back. "Oh, my love. You have nothing to apologise for. I would go through all of that again, if it meant that you and our daughter were safe." He whispered, before kissing her hair. Morgan just held him tightly, taking shaky breaths to try and calm herself down, feeling a great weight rising from her shoulders at her husband's words. 

Pulling back, Percival smiled at her, before finally standing up and pulling her up with him. He still held her tightly and cupped her face, before kissing her for the time in decades. Morgan returned the kiss, feeling more relaxed than she had in years. Breaking apart, they simply smiled at each other, before embracing again. Morgan rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking a very deep breath.

They stood there for several seconds, before Percival pulled back and smiled at her. "Come on, my love. There are some people, who have been waiting anxiously to see you again." He said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the mansion, that had appeared somewhere during their reunion. The last several decades had been long and dark, but they were finally together again and Morgan could not wait to spend the rest of eternity where she truly belonged: right there at her husband's side. Percival looked at her and smiled, kissing her again and Morgan knew that she was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I love happy endings
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. Morgan's joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Morgan had been on time?

Disclaimer: I  don't own anything that you recognise.

Morgan blasted through the door and knocked out every person inside with just a sweep of her arm. She had been travelling the world as best as she could in her condition, when her old friend Merlin had met up with her and told her to go back to New York immediately, or she would lose the one person that she loved the most. She had made a special portkey and it had taken her home. 

Back in New York, she had left her baby daughter Amelia with Queenie Goldstein and had apparated towards MACUSA. Arriving there, she had seen her husband alive and well. She had been relieved for a single moment, before realising that something was terribly wrong, when he had tried to look into her mind, knowing that the real Percival would never do that.

Her mind going a thousand miles per second, Morgan had quickly disarmed "Percival" and used the revealing charm on him, her husband's face changing into that of Gellert Grindelwald. Not wasting any time, Morgan had looked into his mind and found the location where he was keeping her husband, bringing her here. She quickly strode into the room, tying Grindelwald's followers up with a flick of the wrist.

She came to a door that was more protected with spells and curses, than any other door in the abandoned building. She quickly managed to fight and dismantle all of them and carefully opened the door. A figure of a man was huddled in a corner, bound in metal chains, flinching back at the sound of the door opening, brown eyes looking up in fear, only to stare at her in shock.

She smiled at him. "Percival." She whispered, slowly taking a step into the room, only to stop as her husband pressed himself further back, his body trembling. "No, it can't be her. I won't fall for your tricks Grindelwald. Do what you want with me, but leave her alone." He said in a hoarse voice, his tone begging. Morgan felt tears creeping up as she realised that her loving husband thought that she was the enemy.

She slowly kneeled down, showing her hands in a gesture of peace. Her husband followed her every move, watching her like a scared animal. Morgan smiled at him. "Percival. It really is me, my darling. When we were twelve, you punched a boy in the face, because he had made me cry. You got suspended for three days. You proposed to me in the garden behind the mansion on Christmas eve. Remember that?" She asked, hoping to convince him that it really was her. 

Percival looked up at her, uncertainty in his gaze. "Morgan?" He whispered and the witch could see that he was trying not to get his hopes up. She carefully took out her wand and waved it. " _Expecto Patronum."_ She said in a soft tone, an eagle quickly flying out of her wand. She had been very surprised to find out that she could produce a patronus, much to Merlin's delight. 

Percival's body sagged at seeing the eagle, before he leaned forward against the chains, trying to get to her. "Morgan." He whispered, tears filling his eyes. Morgan crawled towards him and hugged him, holding him tightly against her. Relief flooded through her body, as she made the chains disappear, quickly catching her husband's body as he fell forward. Percival weakly wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair and whispering her name over and over again. 

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here before, but I've got you now, my love and I'm not leaving you again." Morgan whispered, softly stroking the back of his neck and through his dirty hair, closing her eyes as she thought of what she could've lost if she hadn't come back sooner. She would've lost her husband, the only man that she had ever loved in her entire life and she wasn't sure if she would've survived that. 

Soon enough, help had arrived and Percival was taken from her arms and brought to the hospital. At first, Morgan wasn't allowed inside the healing room, but after the doctors realised that Percival would only stay calm with her beside him, they quickly let her in. Whenever they prodded a sensitive area and made Percival flinch, Morgan would squeeze his hand and kiss his knuckles, calming him down. 

After the healers had fixed everything that they could, they left the room after telling Percival to get some rest and making the bed larger, so that Morgan could lie down next to him. She embraced him gently, but tightly. He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes. She kissed the top of his head, before resting her cheek against it, taking a deep breath and closing her own eyes. 

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here to protect you, my love. I should have stayed here. This never would've happened it I had stayed." She whispered, guilt flooding through her body. She had read the list of injuries that get husband had gotten in her absence and her stomach had turned. Grindelwald had used lightning whips to torture her husband. They were lucky that the electricity and shocks hadn't given him a heart attack.

Percival gently gripped his wife's arm, forcing her to look at him. "It's alright, my enchantress. You are here now and you saved me. Grindelwald is locked up thanks to you and he will never hurt me again. You will always protect me, my darling and I will always protect you." He whispered, softly caressing her cheek and brushing her hair back, looking up at her with trust and devotion. Morgan smiled at him, resting her forehead against his. 

There was a knock on the door, making Percival tense and his grip on Morgan tightened. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead, before getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. Opening it, she was greeted by a smiling Queenie, who was holding a sleeping Amelia. Morgan smiled at her and took over the baby, thanking her with the utmost gratitude. She felt her husband's eyes look at her in curiosity from behind.

Queenie sensed that they wanted time alone and said goodbye, before leaving. Morgan closed the door, Amelia being hidden by her body, as the door was in front of the bed. "What is it, my darling?" Percival asked, as she still hadn't turned around. Morgan took a deep breath. "There's someone, who I'd like you to meet." She said, before finally turning around to reveal their daughter. 

Percival's eyes widened and his jaw fell. Morgan smiled. "Surprise." She whispered, walking closer and showing him his baby. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes. Morgan helped him fold his arms in a certain way, before carefully handing him his child. "This is Amelia. Your daughter." She said, before leaning back and simply enjoying the view of her husband holding their daughter for the first time.

Percival simply stared at his baby in wonder, as he held her tightly against him. His daughter. He had a daughter. He reached out and carefully caressed her cheek with his index finger, feeling the softness of her skin. His actions woke Amelia up. She started to stir and opened her eyes, her brown orbs meeting their equals. She stared at him, before smiling, reaching out to him with her tiny arms and squealing.

Percival smiled and let her grab his index finger with both of her hands, shaking them carefully. "Hello Amelia. I'm your daddy." He whispered, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. The baby gurgled in answer, waving her arms and legs a bit, before resting her head against her father's chest and falling asleep again. Percival caressed the small bit of dark hair on the top of her head, before softly kissing her forehead.

Morgan smiled at the beautiful sight of father and daughter, before a vision suddenly overtook her brain: Amelia reaching out and touching Percival's cold, unresponsive face, herself breaking down in tears, a funeral on a cold and dreary day. She hadn't even realised that she had started to cry, until Percival reached out with one arm and wiped the tear away, looking at her in concern and holding his sleeping daughter with the other arm.

Morgan smiled at him, wrapping one arm around him and placed the other against their daughter's side, sitting closer to him and carefully resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She now knew what would have happened if she had been been too late, if she had waited a little bit longer, or if she had used non-magical transportation instead of her portkey.

She held her husband tightly against her, reminding herself that it didn't happen. She had been on time and her husband was safe. They were all safe and she would do her best to keep it that way. Percival looked at his wife in concern. He could see that she had a vision and that it hadn't been good, but he also knew that she would talk about it in her own time. He knew better than to push her. 

He looked down at his peacefully sleeping daughter. He could guess what the vision had been about. He felt so weak and he knew that he wouldn't have survived in that place for much longer. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Morgan's heartbreak and he shivered at the thought of never meeting his daughter. He held the both of them even tighter against him.

Morgan kissed his cheek, knowing where his mind had gone to. "I'm glad that I came back when I did." She whispered. He nodded in agreement, resting his head on hers as they looked at their daughter. "I am glad too. Look at us: we're parents of the most beautiful baby in the world and I'm not even mad that you kept this a secret from me." He said, making his wife giggle. They just sat there for several minutes, watching their daughter sleep peacefully, before they fell asleep themselves. 

A few days later, Morgan's sister Seraphina and Tina Goldstein came for a visit, the both of them telling what happened in their absence and what was happening at MACUSA right now. It was a pretty normal conversation, until Tina mentioned that Grindelwald had mysteriously lost his magic and that he was yelling nonsense now, saying that Merlin had taken his magic. Morgan and Percival, who knew the truth, wisely kept their mouths shut, especially when they saw Seraphina wink at them, her being responsible for bringing Merlin into the building. 

About a week later, Percival was finally released from the hospital and allowed to go home. He held onto Morgan's arm tightly, as they walked into the mansion that had belonged to the Graves family for a very long time. He took a deep breath, before slowly releasing it, clutching Morgan's arm with one arm and holding Amelia with the other. Morgan smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, Percival. You're safe, now. We're all safe." She whispered, before pulling him towards the master bedroom, so that he could rest. Percival laid down in bed and watched his wife put their daughter in her new crib. He smiled and finally relaxed against the pillows. Grindelwald would never hurt them again, thanks to Merlin and they were finally safe and sound.

Morgan smiled at him, as she crawled into the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and held her as tightly as he could. "I love you so much, my beautiful enchantress." He whispered. Morgan smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, my strong warrior." She whispered, once they broke apart. They held each other tightly, as they finally fell asleep. They were finally together again and it was all, because of Morgan going home early. Sometimes, one decision can create a thousand different possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. This time, I'm truly done with the story. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> From today, "Fantastic beasts and the crimes of Grindelwald" is out in the cinemas in my country. That's why I wanted to write something different than my "magical family" series. Also I just came from a funeral myself, so.... yeah. 
> 
> Obviously, I haven't seen "crimes of Grindelwald", so I don't know any information that is revealed in that movie. Also please don't spoil anything for me. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time 
> 
> P. S for the spell that Morgan used on Grindelwald, I had the chant of wicked in my mind, when Elphaba helps her sister Nessa to walk for the first time.


End file.
